


Aphasia

by ypsese



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Partner Betrayal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: When she spoke, her voice was melodic but sweet and the small curved smile she would only show (Y/N) made her heart flutter.Her heart beats so loud in her chest when she was around Jaehee, the hugs she gets, they were soft and made her feel safe, the embraces late at night were out of character but Jaehee didn't seem to mine. The innocent kisses, however, were gems on there own right.





	Aphasia

✽

Her hair was like silk, it was short and her bangs barely covered her glasses, but her eyes were a wild and fiery amber, shining like the sun and oh boy was she pretty.

(Y:N) had always been looking Jaehee's way, she was cute and strange in this intoxicating insatiable way. It was safe to say that (Y/N) was smitten. 

When she spoke, her voice was melodic but sweet and the small curved smile she would only show (Y/N) made her heart flutter.

Her heart beats so loud in her chest when she was around Jaehee, the hugs she gets, they were soft and made her feel safe, the embraces late at night were out of character but Jaehee didn't seem to mine. The innocent kisses, however, were gems on there own right.

One night, they were strolling through the neighbourhood, hand in hand as the ice like stars sparkled in the sky. The beach was an embodiment of silver water, shining against the bright moon, making Jaehee's big caramel orbs sparkle like jewels.

"Hey Hyun!" She saw her close friend sitting by the bay, his hair glittering the breeze, a silver colour pure like angels. His body stiffened upon hearing his name come so sweetly from her lips and he doesn't turn around. Tears are pooling down his cheeks and glazing his ruby eyes make him feel disgusting.

Why did he have to fall in love with someone who could not reciprocate his feelings? Even though (Y/N) was bisexual, it didn't change the fact that she was living happily ever after in her own little world. 

With all the bad luck in the world, that girl just happened to be walking the beach with her girlfriend and Zen was sure that if there was a god out there, that they were purposely torturing him. 

"(Y:N)" He smiles when he turns making the girl slightly flustered by his appearance. When they are close enough to make out his appearance (Y/N) sees his bloodshot eyes. Hyun watches her own flicker in concern and her hand slips from her girlfriends and she dashes over. His heart faintly flutters seeing her expression but it dissipates when Jaehee places a warm hand on her shoulder.

Jaehee was one of his closest friends but he couldn't help but resent her for taking away a large portion of his happiness. Lately, she was treating (Y/N) so indifferently, like their relationship wasn't a privilege, it was rather a right that Jaehee could take away whenever she wanted. 

He remembered when Jaehee used to swoon over his acting and singing but when she started her relationship with (Y/N), her support slowly started to evaporate to nothing.

Suddenly the short haired girls phone starting ringing and she muttered an apology and turned away to answer her phone. (Y/N) noticed the girls posture stiffen and she stuttered a response to whoever was on the phone.

"Are you okay Hyun, did something happen?" She asked as she wrapped her arm around his neck and sat down next to him. He shuddered slightly and pondered on his manliness before letting out a sigh.

"I have to...uh go! An important meeting with Jumin!" She says with a flustered expression, heat rising on her cheeks. (Y:N) shows a faulty smile and waves the girl off as she dashes from the beach.

"Stupid trust fund jerk," Zen mutters making her smile, a genuine one.

"So are you really okay?" Her voice is soft and her eyes are glistening warmly. 

"Nothing for you to worry about," He says making the (Y/N) frown.

"Did someone insult you or did you hurt yourself? Do I have to crack a couple of corporate skulls?" She says darkly, shaking her tiny fists. Zen chuckles and shakes his head.

He debates the question in his head with an in-depth process. Would it be unwise to explain his melancholy straight to her face and risk being found out, or make her dig harder into his lies if he didn't tell the truth? 

"I'm in love with a girl," He swallows hard. "She doesn't feel the same way." He says suddenly and she feels her heart murmur quietly and she cocks her head to the side, trying to rid the strange expression that washes over her face.

"...O-Oh," Her cheeks blister a bit. "Well I'm sure she doesn't deserve you then, someone who can't see how amazing you are isn't worth your time." She tries to come off as supportive but her words tremble.

"You're wrong," Zen says softly, smiling at her warmly. "She doesn't have the choice, she's in love with someone else." (Y/N) purses her lips and shies away from his gaze -- uncertain. 

She blinks at her backfired remark and her hand that rests on his shoulder slides down his spine and soothes him more, he sighs making her heart squirm.

"I guess we are both having romance problems." She mutters making Zen freeze up and looks across at her, eyes wide in a dumbfounded expression.

"You and Jaehee...?"   


"Yeah, she's cheating on me..." It's come off so nonchalant that Hyun blinks and his throat dries up.

"...C-Cheating?"

"Mmhm," (Y/N) hums as she runs circles on Zen's back. "She thinks she is a ninja spy or something, but it's not hard to catch her doing things, saying things..." She trails off and he swears he sees her take a double glance at him.

"(Y:N)..." His voice is laced with sadness and she waves him off as the cool breeze brushes her hair into her eyes. She shows him a small smile, signifying she was okay and he swallows hard. Zen swears she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, angelic and raw with passion.

"It's okay Zen," Her voice was wispy. "I feel like we have fallen out of love. Ever since the second party when she started chatting up that supermodel..." She bites her lip and leans her head onto his shoulder, her hand curls with his fingers and his body tenses slightly before he sighs and lays his head atop of hers and curls his hand tighter around hers.

The ocean laps softly against the shore, the wind caresses their faces and they sit there, watching the sunset in utter silence. The sway of the trees, the glitter of sunlight and the paleness of the moon. All those verdant swirling colours made something form in Zen's gut and he sighs. 

"I guess everyone can change..."

✽

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Zen and poor MC. I was inspired to write this after looking at some fanart of Hyun crying in MC's arms. 
> 
> On a side note, I have so many story ideas to come and I just haven't had enough time to write. But trust me, a bunch of stories will be uploaded sometime soon. : )


End file.
